


Почти идеально

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural, White Collar
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор</b>: <b>Вонг</b><br/><b>Бета</b>: <b>dogstail</b><br/><b>Пейринг</b>: Дин/Сэм/Нил Кэффри<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Жанр</b>: ПВП, кроссовер с «Белым Воротничком»<br/><b>Таймлайн</b>: 1й сезон СПН<br/><b>Саммари</b>: перевранная серия 1.19 («Происхождение»)</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <img/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Почти идеально

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Addie Dee](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Addie+Dee).



Стоит признать, в заморочках богачей есть свои преимущества: на шелковых простынях обнаженный Ник смотрится невероятно. Дин прижимает большим пальцем напряженный сосок, и Ник протяжно стонет, подаваясь навстречу прикосновению. Он жадный, откровенно отзывчивый, завораживающий. Дин поднимает глаза на Сэма, убеждаясь, – тот так же очарован. Зачарован.

Парня было трудно не заметить: тот выскочил перед претенциозным зданием, словно черт из табакерки – и из журнала моды заодно. Раньше Дин поражался, как потрясающе сидит на Сэме костюм, но беглого взгляда на менеджера аукциона хватило, чтобы осознать, как смешны их потуги на высший класс. Мальчик-с-обложки беспрепятственно провел их с Сэмом мимо охраны – еще тогда мелькнула мысль, что чересчур просто оказалось проникнуть на закрытый аукцион по приглашениям. Впрочем, все прояснилось, стоило парню открыть рот и начать нести откровенную чушь насчет одержимого полотна. Насколько уж Дин не был силен в мировом искусстве, кое-что из нарытой Сэмом информации отложилось в памяти. Липовый менеджер переврал историю, авторство и время создания, явно преуменьшив ценность картины и искусно замаскировав нежелание сбыть ее потенциальным покупателям. Одного не учел: Винчестеры основательно выполнили домашнее задание, и сами могли бы многое рассказать. О художнике и модели, о кровавой цепочке горе-владельцев до последней жертвы, которая и привела к проклятой вещице. Естественность и шарм Ника Холдена – так представился Мальчик-с-обложки, – выдававшие не слишком здоровый интерес к образцу искусства, заинтриговали дальше некуда. На охотника он никак не тянул, а значит, то ли хотел купить картину сам, то ли украсть – второе вероятней. Но он был хорош. Настолько, что удостоился персональной слежки до мучительно-дорогого отеля. Соблазн выяснить мотивы новоявленного конкурента был велик, даже мелькнула мыслишка позволить ему провернуть свою аферу и посмотреть, чем закончится, но не менее велик был риск, что закончится смертью мошенника. 

Теперь, когда мошенник под ним комкает простыню и кусает губы, Дин вдвойне рад, что они не стали рисковать.

– Дин, – зовет Сэм, и Дин понимает с полуслова. Перекидывает ногу через бедра Ника, усаживается, прижимаясь до боли твердым членом к ответной твердости. Сэм шумно выдыхает и лижет мраморно-белую шею. Ник склоняет голову, открывая доступ, и довольно мычит, когда Сэм жадно присасывается к коже. Дин надеется, что он оставит следы.

На аукционе они не подали виду, что раскусили обман. Дин играл дурачка: жевал сырные пирожные, облизывался и хлопал глазами. Впрочем, его старания никто не оценил – Сэм, не удержавшись, блеснул эрудицией и настоял на том, что картина восемнадцатого века, чем полностью перетянул внимание Ника на себя. Они дали ему уйти, за что и поплатились. В первую очередь пропажей Динова бумажника. А позже, ночью, успешно миновав замки и обезвредив сигнализацию, они обнаружили пустую раму. Мальчик-с-обложки таки их обогнал.

Если бы Дин был чуть меньше озабочен сохранностью никчемной жизни красавчика, за импровизацию он бы дал себе высший балл. Пять минут развешивания лапши на уши администраторши – и они мчались – ползли на лифте – на шестой этаж. Спасибо дневной слежке, Ник засветился в одном из окон, тем самым дав возможность вычислить номер и спасти свою шкуру.

Его шкура, впрочем, в спасении не нуждалась. Вломившись в номер, Дин с Сэмом обнаружили лишь крайне удивленного Ника, целого и невредимого. В пушистом махровом халате, с бокалом вина. Ни злобных духов, ни пятен крови, ни следа картины. Ник выглядел крайне недовольным неожиданным визитом, особенно после того как его посолили и намочили святой водой – Дин настоял, на всякий случай. Под дулом пистолета гостеприимства у Ника явно прибавилось, и он соизволил одеться и проводить Винчестеров к тайнику.

Стыдно признаться, но Дин слегка раздосадован: под безупречным костюмом начинка под стать. Хотя грех жаловаться – так здорово изучать гладкое, гибкое тело, легкий рельеф мышц, выработанный регулярными тренировками в спортзале, а не стычками со сверхъестественными тварями. Кожа у Ника нежная-нежная, не запятнанная ни синяками, ни шрамами. Сэм проводит по светлой груди ладонями – здоровыми, загорелыми – и в низу живота тяжелеет еще сильней. В сексуальных объектах вкусы у Сэма с Дином обычно сходятся лишь друг на друге, а значит, диаметрально противоположны. Тем сильнее возбуждает то, как слаженно они отреагировали на Ника. 

Тайник Дин оценил. Ветхий склеп на кладбище был достаточно неприметен, чтобы на него никто не покусился, и достаточно надежен, чтобы облюбовавший картину злобный дух никого не тронул. Ник, правда, сообразив, зачем Сэм поливает полотно керосином, растерял светские манеры и попытался помешать. Скрутить его оказалось проще простого – драться парень не умел совершенно. Только вопил о «драгоценном образце Ваби-саби», и «вы не представляете, сколько она стоит», и извивался в надежном захвате Дина, страшно отвлекая трением ягодиц о пах. Благо, Сэм не терял времени, и к моменту, когда холст вспыхнул, пуская всполохи по затянутым паутиной стенам, Ник обреченно обмяк в хватке Дина.

Он похоже дергается и сейчас, только несколько по другим причинам. Дин, натрогавшись – на ближайшие несколько минут, – сползает ниже, разводит длинные ноги и бесцеремонно всасывает член. Стон Ника приглушает рот Сэма – жестко, напористо. Дин вылизывает твердый, нежный ствол, словно конфету, ни на миг не отрываясь от того, как влажно скользят между губами языки. Сэм следит, чтобы ему было хорошо видно.

По дороге обратно Ник дулся, зыркая из под растрепавшейся челки, пока Сэм читал лекцию о том самом васаби. Не то чтобы Дин спрашивал, спасибо большое. Теперь, однако, он обладал бесценными знаниями о японском эстетическом мировоззрении, в соответствии с которым красота заключалась в несовершенном или незаконченном. «Скромная простота», – уточнил Ник у самого отеля, отошел к тому времени – видимо умел проигрывать. Дин растрогался, и, обернувшись, заправил длинную прядку ему за ухо. Глазища Ника неожиданно потемнели на тон, и он заявил нагло, что ладно, их взяла, но он хочет бонус.

«Какой еще бонус?» – искренне удивился Сэм.

«Брось», – отмахнулся Мальчик-с-обложки и раздел взглядом сначала Сэма, потом Дина. – «Можно подумать, я не заметил, как вы пялились».

«Мы-то ладно», – не удержался Дин. – «Но разве мы вписываемся в твои стандарты белых халатов, шампанского и отелей с пятизначными суммами в прейскуранте?»

«Ваби-саби», – подмигнул паршивец, и Дину снесло крышу.

Они с Сэмом не умеют нежничать – друг с другом не до нежностей. Друг с другом всегда полчаса до будильника в полночь, чтобы прищучить ведьму, или на откате после охоты, или быстро и грязно в туалете закусочной, когда так приспичит, что терпеть нет ни сил, ни времени, ни более подходящего места. 

Но с Ником нежничать и не пришлось: он словно напрашивался на настойчивость, грубость. Оказавшись в номере, демонстративно повел плечами, сбрасывая дорогой пиджак, мягко поймал запястьями – и попался. Сэм подхватил пиджак и аккуратно повесил на спинку стула, на том церемонии и закончились. Зажим для галстука укатился под кровать, клацнул ремень, пуговицы рубашки рассыпались по ковролину. В одном галстуке, боксерах и носках Ник выглядел так, что Дин засомневался, стоит ли его раздевать дальше. Сомнений хватило аж на пару секунд. 

Сэм отрывается от Ника и одновременно Дин с причмокиванием выпускает член изо рта. Садится на пятки, любуясь распластанным под ними телом, как долбаным предметом искусства. 

– Смотри, – качает головой Сэм, с нажимом проводит пальцем по припухшим губам. Ник трогает подушечку кончиком языка.

– Охренеть, – соглашается Дин.

Его хочется облизывать, как леденец. Распробовать везде, растрахать в хлам. Не поломать – такие гнутся, но не ломаются – испачкать, добавить легких изъянов, сделать реальнее. Он невозможно, возмутительно совершенен. Дин стремительно наклоняется и прикусывает кожу у пупка, оставляя след.

– Ай!

– Больно?

– Сделай так еще.

– Если будешь хорошо себя вести, – Дин бросает взгляд на Сэма. Губы сами собой расползаются в ухмылку.

– Ник, – Сэм тянет его наверх. – Поднимайся.

– Нил, – поправляет тот, слушаясь. – Меня зовут Нил Кэффри.

– Кто бы мог подумать, ты нам соврал, – Дин прижимает ладонь к сердцу в притворном возмущении.

– Виноват, – нахально улыбается Ник… Нил, черт его побери. – Не ответите взаимностью? Думаю, самое время познакомиться.

Он выпрямляется, уперевшись ступнями в кровать, балансирует – матрас не слишком мягкий, но ноги Нила и на твердой поверхности сейчас не держат.

– Дин, – честно говорит завороженный зрелищем Дин. – И Сэм.

– Какое облегчение, – Нил ловит взгляд и демонстративно гладит себя по груди. Должно бы выйти похабно и дешево, но смотрится игриво и чертовски соблазнительно. – Ни одного подлинного удостоверения личности я не обнаружил, но чем черт не шутит, вдруг вы бы и вправду оказались Бертом и Джерри? Или Диком и Найджелом. Или… а-ах…

Пока он треплется, Сэм устраивается перед ним на коленях, подставляя плечи опорой; Дин, перебравшись за спину Нила, зеркальным отражением – напротив. Проводит ребром ладони по расселине, затем накрывает круглые, упругие ягодицы, разводя в стороны. Хлюпающий звук на другой стороне ни с чем не спутать, и похоже, случаются моменты, когда дар речи отказывает даже Нилу Кэффри. Стоны Дину нравятся больше, хочется слушать еще. Он трогает тугое темно-розовое отверстие пальцем, затем языком, вталкивается внутрь. Нил всхлипывает, не в состоянии определиться, подаваться вперед, в рот Сэма, или назад, на язык Дина, и приходится надежно зафиксировать его бедра, поддерживая, а то ведь рухнет, как пить дать. Дин щекочет сжатую дырку, лижет широко с нажимом, трахает напряженным языком.

Нил не предупреждает – захлебывается воздухом и на несколько мгновений задерживает дыхание. Дин осознает, что тот выливается в рот Сэма по ритмичной пульсации под языком. Они с Сэмом отстраняются одновременно, и Нил, лишившись опоры, ожидаемо стекает на кровать.

– Никаких манер, – качает головой Сэм.

Дин притягивает его за шею, и глубоко целует, вылизывает незнакомый, чужой вкус изо рта. Он привык чувствовать так только свой, и это – в новинку, это странно. Но интересно. Взгляд Нила не отрывается от них ни на секунду. Дин опускает руку, оборачивает ладонь вокруг ствола Сэма – нарочито легко, и гладит, дразня. Нил облизывается, медленно моргает.

– Не вздумай заснуть, – предупреждает Дин. – Мы с тобой не закончили.

– Я бы обиделся, – фыркает Нил и выползает из-под них, устраиваясь рядом на подушках. – Но я хочу посмотреть.

Вуайерист хренов. Не то чтобы Дин возражал.

Сэм рывком разворачивает его, предоставляя Нилу лучший вид, подползает на коленях вплотную. Втирается пахом в пах, облапывает задницу огромными ладонями. Сэм по сравнению с Нилом – острый, твердый. Дина ведет от контраста. 

Жадные пальцы пробираются между ягодиц, давят насухую, почти больно. Сэм осознает и кладет руку на подбородок Дина, но тот перехватывает запястье и протягивает ладонь Нилу. Зрелище ярко очерченных губ кольцом вокруг длинных пальцев отзывается внутри мучительно-сладко, словно это член Дина погружается в нежную влажную тесноту. Оно заканчивается до обидного быстро. Прикосновение возвращается, теперь влажное, скользкое. Сэм ныряет внутрь самым кончиком и шепчет на ухо едва слышно:

– Трахни его. Хочу посмотреть. 

– Больше двух говорят вслух! – возмущается Нил, но Сэм лишь смеется:

– Ты что, в детском саду? – Затем оглядывается досадливо. – Смазки не найдется?

– В детском саду-то? – Нил прищуривается, обещая взглядом затаенную обиду, но сползает с кровати. 

Дин слишком увлекается покусыванием шеи Сэма и ощущением пальцев глубоко внутри – о-ох, когда успел? – чтобы следить за Нилом, но вскоре тот возвращается с небольшим тюбиком и лентой серебристых квадратиков.

– Дин, – Сэм многозначительно делает знак глазами и отстраняется. Дергает Нила за руку, заставляя упасть на кровать, и на мгновение Дина выносит.

Нил – словно существо из другого мира. Того, где не существует монстров, призраков и демонов. Он, обнаженный, растрепанный, с почти целиком залившими радужку зрачками, так же идеально вписывается в кричаще-дорогой интерьер пятизвездочного отеля, как и при полном параде. Сколько бы Америка не замалчивала классовость, определенные слои населения никогда не пересекаются. Нил же будто в серой зоне, ему всюду открыт доступ. А вероятнее – нет дверей, которые не распахнулись бы перед ним. И возможность им обладать – пусть мимолетная – кажется, из разряда фантастики. Дин понимает умом, что они, по сути, равны – так или иначе обманывают систему, мошенничают ради выживания. Только причины разные – и условия. И тем не менее.

– Ты, случаем, не суккуб? – бормочет он, раскатывая резинку по всей длине и щедро смазывая любрикантом.

Нил лишь хохочет, выставив напоказ длинную шею. Нечисть не подставляет беззащитное горло под удар, даже если забыть про соль и святую воду. 

Дин вклинивается между его бедер, придерживает член пальцами и неумолимо въезжает до упора. Смех Нила обрывается задушенным всхлипом, и Дин невероятным усилием воли заставляет себя замереть.

– Норм… Нормально, – по слогам выговаривает Нил. – Не тормози.

Дин не верит, но очень уж хочется двигаться, пометить это совершенное тело. Одной рукой он вцепляется в бедро Нила, пальцы другой переплетает с пальцами Сэма и подается назад. Раскачивается, набирая темп, дурея от ощущения тугого, плотного жара, до тех пор, пока рука Сэма не исчезает, а на бедра не ложатся ладони, притормаживая. Дин хочет спросить, какого черта, но между ягодиц становится скользко, а после Сэм прижимается грудью к спине. Дин забывает, как дышать, потому что на анус давит горячая круглая головка, короткая вспышка боли, и внутри распирает полно, плотно. Сэм медленно входит до конца, затем тянется назад, оставаясь внутри наполовину, и шепчет, прихватывая губами мочку:

– Не отвлекайся.

Нил стонет с Дином одновременно.

Дин обычно неплох в мультизадачности – читать латинскую лабуду, одновременно поливая труп керосином и посыпая солью, кадрить девчонок, выслеживая подозреваемого или свидетеля, и тем самым доводить Сэма до белого каления он умеет отлично. Но сейчас, под лавиной ощущений, даже простое движение вперед-назад кажется чертовски сложным. Нил мягко сжимается на члене, подбрасывает бедра навстречу, подначивая – ну же, вперед. Сэм, замерев, легко поглаживает ягодицы, распирает изнутри, соблазняет – давай, наденься сам. Дин подается внутрь, в Нила, и тут же насаживается на член Сэма до упора – и наслаждением простреливает по каждой клетке. Он сбивается с ритма, захлебывается воздухом и ему слишком, слишком, слишком – но в то же время хочется растянуть на бесконечность. Время и пространство искажаются, Дин проваливается, будто в долбаную кроличью нору, и реальность смазывается – иначе как объяснить, что амулет, подаренный Сэмом, в какой-то момент перекочевывает к Нилу на шею? Вечность спустя у Дина наконец получается положить руку напротив своего сердца, и маленький рогатый божок привычно вдавливается в кожу. Дин едет крышей, точно – и не мудрено. Твердая грудь Сэма скалой сзади, шершавые мозоли на его ладонях. Журнально красивый Нил – только живой, растрепанный, задыхающийся. Трепещущий тугой жар его тела, приоткрытые яркие губы. Дин падает вперед, накрывая его собой, не оставляя между телами ни зазора, и кусает соблазнительный рот, теребит зубами пухлую нижнюю губу. Чувствует животом упругий, чуть влажный от смазки член и нарочно прижимается теснее. Пространства для движений нет, и он отдается на волю Сэма – толчки прошивают тело насквозь, втрахивают его в Нила. Мучительно-сладкое давление изнутри нарастает и лопается, затапливая наслаждением, и Дин кончает, будто взрывается, вцепившись зубами в плечо Нила.

Сэм вынимает его из Нила сам, Дин – желе, Дин больше ничего не может в ближайшую вечность. Только наблюдать, как Сэм проводит членом между ягодиц Нила вверх-вниз, и неожиданно застенчиво спрашивает:

– Можно?

Должно быть смешно, но вместо этого обмякший член Дина мучительно вздрагивает. Нил светит улыбкой, будто ребенок, которому предлагают эскимо на палочке. Впрочем, как его винить – Сэма куда круче эскимо.

Сэм, тощий, нескладный, по сравнению с Нилом кажется огромным. Он берет бешеный, животный темп, и Дин, не удержавшись, сползает ниже, кладет руку на влажную от пота ягодицу, ощущая частое-частое сокращение мышц под кожей. Сэм вздергивает Нила за бедра на себя, чуть отклоняясь назад и открывая доступ к покрасневшему напряженному стволу, и Дин ловит намек. Накрывает ртом, втягивая до основания, обводит языком головку и Нил совсем не нежно прижимает его голову ближе. Дин едва не давится, но послушно расслабляет горло, перебарывая рвотный рефлекс, и старательно дышит носом, пока Нил с тихими всхлипами выливается ему в рот. Сэм догоняет пару минут спустя, и Дин жадно ловит исказившиеся от наслаждения черты его лица.

Ему хорошо и лениво, и вероятно, после небольшой передышки он не против повторить – столько еще не пробовано с Нилом. Судя по расфокусированному взгляду Сэма, долго его уговаривать не придется. 

Сознание начинает уплывать, и Дин встряхивает головой. Перекатывается на бок, закидывает ногу на Нила и всовывает ступню между бедер Сэма, лежащего с другой стороны. Ухмыляясь, ведет рукой по груди Нила, но смотрит лишь на Сэма – поддержит?

Получить ответ он не успевает. Замок неожиданно возмущается всунутому в него ключу и только тогда Дин замечает подпирающий ручку двери стул.

– Какого черта! – ругается он, но инстинктивно слетает с кровати. Нил уже натягивает штаны, виновато улыбаясь.

– Наверное, стоило вас предупредить, это не мой номер.

– Однозначно стоило, – цедит Сэм, пытаясь попасть в рукава рубашки. 

В коридоре слышатся сердитые голоса, чьи-то извинения, а затем дверь сотрясает мощный удар. К моменту, когда она наконец распахивается, а стул отлетает в сторону, Дин с Сэмом едва успевают перелезть с балкона на служебную лестницу. Нил уже ждет их там. Пиджак застегнут, узел галстука безупречен, и даже долбаный зажим на месте. Только рубашка слегка топорщится, не сдерживаемая почившими пуговицами. Нила хочется выебать прямо здесь, на гребаной лестнице. Или посмотреть, как это сделает Сэм. Дин чертыхается.

– Следовало догадаться, – комментирует Сэм.

Нил невинно пожимает плечами и принимается легко пересчитывать ногами ступеньки.

– Да уж, все было почти идеально, – Дину ничего не остается, как отправиться следом.

Обернувшись, Нил расплывается в улыбке. Глаза у него ярко-голубые, хитрющие.

– В японском мировоззрении… – начинает он, и Дин с рыком перепрыгивает несколько ступенек сразу.

Сэм сзади хохочет, поганец, из окна сверху доносятся гневные крики.

Завернув за угол, Дин ловит Нила поперек груди и напоследок вжимается бедрами в аппетитную задницу. Мягко обхватывает горло ладонью, улыбается подоспевшему Сэму.

– Мой бумажник, – ласково говорит он Нилу на ухо.

– В кармане, – вздыхает тот. Дин с готовностью тянется обшарить штаны воришки, но тот трясет головой. Волнистые волосы – мягкие, пахнут вкусно – лезут в лицо. – В твоем.

Да, почти идеально.


End file.
